


Surprise

by ABSedarian



Series: Hide and Seek [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Short One Shot, time stamp meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: Emma has a surprise for Regina. Set about two years after the ending ofHide and Seek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the time stamp meme. I was given a story and a point in time. This is what happened ...

Emma pulled the door open before Snow and David could even knock. “You’re late,” she hissed.

David chuckled. “You sound more and more like Regina every day.”

Snow bounced excitedly. “Have you done it yet? Did she say—“

“Shhhh,” Emma shut her down. “No! Remember, you’re taking the kids as part of the whole thing?”

“Oh … yes.” Snow deflated for a second but perked right back up. “Where’s my granddaughter?” She pushed past Emma and stormed into the house.

Regina was in the kitchen, feeding Sara. “Snow … David, what are you doing here?” she asked as she looked up from her daughter. “Did I forget something?”

Emma breezed into the kitchen and up to her girlfriend and daughter. “Nope, it’s a surprise,” she explained with a smile. “Snow and David are here to take the kids off our hands for the day.”

Regina glanced from Emma to the Charmings to her daughter and back, her face clouding over. David began to wonder how Emma thought doing this behind Regina’s back would be a good idea. Before Regina could utter a scathing retort, he jumped in. “We asked … it was pretty spontaneous,” he said quickly. “We wanted to get some practice before our own baby comes.”

Snow caught on quickly. “I know it’s an inconvenience,” she said, putting a hand on her swollen belly. “But I’d really appreciate it.”

“Just for a few hours,” Emma added with her best puppy dog eyes.

Regina felt completely taken by surprise but saw no way out if she didn’t want to throw a tantrum, which she tried to avoid in Sara’s presence. “Fine,” she growled. “A few hours, no more.”

—-

As soon as the Charmings had left with Henry and Sara, Regina whirled and pinned Emma with a sharp look. “I’m assuming you didn’t just hand our children off to the Charmings for nothing, so please get on with whatever you had in mind,” she snarled. “As soon as we’re done with whatever, we can go back to our family Saturday.”

Emma winced. “I planned a surprise for you,” she confessed. “And yes, I’d rather we were alone for that.” She waggled her eyebrows as a hint but Regina ignored it. “Okay then,” Emma continued, trying hard not to be dissuaded. “Take my hand.”

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest and glowered.

“Please?” Emma held out her hand with a shy smile. “I kind of need you to ta—“

“Fine.” Regina took Emma’s hand and squeezed painfully. Emma bit back a gasp and focused on her magic.

A second later they were standing in front of what was now their secret hideaway. Emma held on tight to Regina’s hand as she opened the door and motioned for Regina to go in.

Regina gasped when she saw the main room. There were wildflowers on every surface, a fire burned merrily in the fireplace, and on a side table there was a bucket with a bottle of champagne. “Oh, Emma,” Regina gasped as she stopped in the middle of the room, anger forgotten. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Emma replied softly from behind her. “I know it’s hard to let Sara out of our sight for even a short amount of time … but sometimes …”

“Sometimes I forget that we need to be together, just the two of us,” Regina agreed softly, resting the back of her head against Emma’s cheek. “I’m sorry if I don’t pay enough attention to you … to us.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Emma whispered, finding it hard to get any words out through a throat suddenly constricted by nerves. “So … erm … here’s the thing …”

Regina turned at those words. “Are you going to share the occasion? I don’t think I missed an anniversary or speci—“ She stopped, rendered speechless by the sight of Emma dropping to one knee, a very obvious ring in her outstretched hand.

“Well, it’s not an anniversary or any memorable date _yet_ ,” Emma croaked. “But I’m hoping it might be in years to come.”

Regina’s hand flew to her mouth in shock. “Emma, what … Is this …

“Regina,” Emma started once more. “Will you marry me?” It wasn’t even a tenth of the speech she had planned, but it was all she could manage to get out right now.

Regina let out a strangled sound that could have meant anything, but she held her hand out toward Emma, who took that as a _yes_. She put the ring on Regina’s finger, then kissed the hand.

“Come up here,” Regina rasped hoarsely. “I’m not ruining a good skirt by getting on my knees with you.”

Emma laughed as she stood quickly, feeling light as a feather. And then Regina was in her arms, kissing her eagerly, passionately, telling Emma _yes_ in all the ways she could.

——

They lay in bed a couple of hours later, pleasantly sated and happy, a half-empty bottle of champagne on the bedside table, and wide smiles on their faces. Regina held out her hand to look at the ring, which sparkled in the sun streaming through the window. “I know I haven’t said it yet,” she whispered, “but yes, I’ll marry you.”

Emma burst out laughing. “Oh, you’ve said it … you’ve said it multiple times.”

“I love you.” Regina murmured.

“I love you too,” Emma replied, sounding as relaxed and happy as Regina had ever heard her. “Was the surprise worth not seeing our kids for a few hours?”

Regina smiled at the obvious _Did I do good?_ from Emma. “It was perfect, dear,” she replied, leaning over and kissing the woman she loved. “But can we please go and rescue our children now before the two idiots spoil them rotten?”

**The End**


End file.
